Raven Branwen/Affiliation
Affiliations Beacon Academy Raven was previously a student of Beacon Academy. She graduated from the academy with Team STRQ. In "Known by its Song", Raven reveals that she and Qrow joined the academy to learn how to kill Huntsmen in order to protect their tribe. Team STRQ Raven was a member of Team STRQ. It was mentioned by Taiyang that it was Raven's personality flaws that eventually saw to Team STRQ disbanding. Branwen Tribe Both Raven and Qrow were raised by a bandit tribe. Despite Qrow leaving it behind, Raven still considers it family more so than her own biological relatives. Now under her leadership, they are responsible for attacks on villages in Anima, such as Shion. Her care for the tribe is shown in "Lighting the Fire", when she has an impending battle between the tribe and her daughter stopped before it attracted the Grimm. Family Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Raven's daughter, whom she had with Taiyang Xiao Long. Raven disappeared shortly after Yang's birth to return to the bandit tribe she was raised in. Taiyang kept secret from Yang who her true mother was until the death of Summer Rose, her adoptive mother. After she found out, the young Yang began to search for her biological mother, putting her and her sister Ruby Rose's lives in danger. After being saved from certain death by the intervention of Qrow Branwen, Yang vowed not to let this search control her, though she continues to search for Raven in the present day. It is not known how Raven feels about her daughter or why she left her at a young age. However, during Team RWBY's mission to Mountain Glenn, Raven stops Neopolitan from killing Yang before once again disappearing. However, Qrow later passes along a message from Raven, warning Yang that she would not do so again. Several months later, during a conversation with Qrow, Raven protests against discussing Yang losing her arm, but gets cut off. She still defends herself after her brother berates her, reminding him that she had saved her daughter. She also takes extreme exception when Qrow tells her that her concept of family is skewed. When they finally meet in "Lighting the Fire", Raven is proud of Yang finding her after so many years. Though she is visibly upset that Yang hadn't come specifically for her, she still strives to get Yang to join her tribe instead of getting caught up in Ozpin's schemes. The fact that it is revealed to Yang that Raven had kidnapped Weiss hadn't helped things either. When Yang and Weiss were about to battle the tribe, Raven has Vernal intervene and relents, promising to tell Yang "the truth." In Known by its Song", after Raven revealed to Yang and Weiss the truth, she gives her daughter two choices, either stay with her and have a "proper" relationship, or go through the portal to Ruby and Qrow and possibly die with them in a hopeless war. Yang chooses the latter, much to her mother's discontent. Before Yang and Weiss leave, Raven warns her that the next time they meet, she won't be kind to her. Yang states she wasn't kind during that meeting either before leaving. Raven solemnly agrees afterwards. Team STRQ Summer Rose It is unclear what relationship the two had between each other, but both were teammates along with Qrow and Taiyang. After Raven's disappearance, Summer and Taiyang entered into a relationship. Taiyang Xiao Long Taiyang was one of Raven's teammates along with Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen. The two at some point entered into a relationship that resulted in the birth of their daughter, Yang Xiao Long. Shortly afterward, Raven leaves Taiyang and returns to her tribe. Although not much is known about their relationship Raven did have significant feelings for Taiyang for her to create a bond with him for her Semblance. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Taiyang mentions many qualities about Raven that he admires, but he also mentioned flaws that caused Team STRQ to dissolve. In "Known by its Song" Raven calls him a fool for believing in Ozpin. Qrow Branwen Qrow is Raven's twin brother and they were once on a team together. They barely see each other any more, and according to Qrow, when they do see each other, it is only so she can give him information or pass on a message, after which she disappears. He strongly disagrees with her views on the world. In "Family", it is revealed that Raven and her brother have a very hostile relationship. Raven's reason for that was because Qrow abandoned the bandit tribe they were raised in. Qrow's reason on his part was because Raven decided on returning to the tribe, which is comprised of "thieves and murderers", over any real involvement in Yang's life. It's likely that Team STRQ's dissolution also contributes to Qrow's enmity towards Raven. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Though they have not met, Raven is impressed that Yang would demand she use her Semblance for Ruby's sake. But she warns Yang that Ruby is a "lost cause," for being with Qrow, and by extension Ozpin. Seeing her daughter's determination in finding Ruby makes Raven relent in the end. Weiss Schnee Raven and her tribe come across Weiss as a crash victim and kidnap her. Though after Weiss escapes in "Lighting the Fire", Raven does not attempt to recapture her, valuing her tribe's well-being more than the ransom money Weiss entailed. Ozpin's Group Ozpin During Team STRQ's time at Beacon, their headmaster was Professor Ozpin. However, sometime after she graduated and unlike her brother and former significant other, Raven is shown to have little to no faith in the man, and condemns those who align with him. During her conversation with Qrow, Raven admits she knew that Ozpin would fail and Beacon would fall. However, she has great interest in one of the relics. Her distrust is further hinted in "Lightning the Fire", where she warned Yang of Ozpin's "duplicity," something she learned from being around him at Beacon. She adds that Qrow is a fool for trusting him, and calls Ruby a "lost cause" for following suit. Salem's Faction Salem Due to their time with Ozpin, Raven learned of Salem's existence and is under the impression she can't be stopped. She worries about Salem getting her hands on any of the relics. Category:Affiliation pages